Tormenta
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Shindou Takuto siempre ha tenido un miedo espantoso a las tormentas, por azares del destino se ha quedado solo encerrado en el salon de raimon sin poder moverse...quien acudira a su rescate? KyotaTaku RanMasa


_**Capitulo único: Tormenta.**_

Sus ojos castaños se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, su corazón latía fuertemente y sus manos luchaban en vano por hacer que sus oídos dejaran de escuchar aquellos fuertes choques de nubes en el cielo que se hacían presente en la ciudad.

Otro destello de luz acompañado de un fuerte trueno lo hicieron estremecerse por completo, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras su cuerpo se encorvaba tratando de reprimir el miedo que lo albergaba.

¿Cómo fue tan bobo de no darse cuenta de que una tormenta se aproximaba? si bien había pasado más de cinco horas en el salón del club organizando cosas y hablando de estrategias con el entrenador, no lo justificaba. Es mas no era mucho tiempo a comparación de otras veces que el chico había terminado hasta pasada la madrugada con el entrenador kidou y este amablemente lo dejaba en su casa, de hecho le encantaba charlar con él, no solo de jugadas y el cómo crear un mejor rendimiento en el equipo él solía darle buenos conejos y contarle anécdotas que debía admitir le ayudaban demasiado. Pero aun así aquello no justificaba que no se hubiera dando cuenta de cómo el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía.

Ese tarde había decidido quedarse un poco más. El mayor tenía prisa por llegar a casa y lo entendía, el tenia una familia que atender más bien una pareja a la cual atender y una linda niña que habían adoptado hace tres años que lo necesitaban en casa para estar a su lado mimándolos, no podía ser tan injusto y robarle el tiempo que era de ellos Si bien kidou se había ofrecido a llevarlo a casa él se había negado con la excusa de que se quedaría hacer un análisis para la nueva formación del equipo que tenía en mente _ Pero la verdad era que no quería llegar a su casa, su casa estaba sola y vacía y lo hacía sentir en completa soledad _No es que el salón relámpago estuviera muy vivo, pero al menos al estar ahí le hacía sentirse cerca de sus compañeros porque de cierta manera sus esencias estaban ahí presentes. Y eso hacía sentirse a Takuto más tranquilo que en su fría y desolada mansión.

Si, pudo haber llamado a kirino pero este se había ido con kariya y últimamente no estaba disponible para él como antes, es mas ni siquiera solía hacer sus visitas a su casa como frecuentaba casi diariamente. ¿Pero que se podía hacer? Kirino estaba enamorado y el amor quisiera aceptarlo él o no te cegaba. Y se dio cuenta de eso al momento en que miro a kirino y a kariya como bobos acaramelados al segundo tirando de la coleta del pelirosa y al primero besándolo en compensación a su "provocación". Claro también se hizo la idea de que su mejor amigo tal vez era un masoquista, pero él no era quien para juzgarlo. El punto era que el no disponía de nadie, sus padres estaban lejos siempre de viaje en viaje, sus amigos tenían sus propias ocupaciones al igual que sus dos entrenadores y su amigo, su mejor amigo desde pequeño y que ahora estaba en esa etapa en donde no se podía separar de su pareja por más que quisiera. Shindou estaba solo…completamente solo.

Por eso siempre se quedaba ahí, perdiendo el tiempo en la biblioteca, en salón de música, en el salón de reuniones o en las canchas vagando por ahí hasta que tuviera que regresar a casa, pero lamentablemente ese día no había podido hacerlo ¿Por qué? Bueno desde chico siempre tuvo un temor a los truenos y relámpagos tan grandes que, el tan solo ver o escuchar uno lo dejaban inmóvil en su lugar. Trato de llamar de su móvil importándole un comino si el pelirosa estuviera con Masaki o no, el lo necesitaba ahora, al menos para que lo sacara de ese lugar o le hiciera compañía hasta que la batalla en el cielo pasara.

Claro nunca recordó que su móvil se lo había llevado Kyousuke cuando termino el entrenamiento. ¿Se preguntan el motivo? Bueno Solo por joderle la vida claro está. Y tras ver su última salida agotada solo le quedaba esperar y tratar de sobrevivir a sus miedos.

En su casa se escondía debajo de la cama cada vez que una tormenta lo sorprendía: _lástima que en ese lugar no hubiera una cama donde esconderse. _Factor que causo que el chico se sentara en el piso debajo del escritorio sollozando y estremeciéndose en cada sonido ensordecedor que aquella tormenta liberaba, rogando internamente que alguien lo encontrara o al menos los sirvientes de su casa fueran a buscarlo. Pero por ahora no le quedaba más que lidiar con eso solo y tragarse las lagrimas que salían de sus orbes castaños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentado en la larga ventana de su cuarto, una de sus manos se apoyaba en una pierna semi-flexionada mientras su cabeza era recargada en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos ámbar miraban como las gotas inquitas caían cada milésima de segundo sobre el gran ventanal, bostezo con algo de desgano, el sueño le estaba ganando pero el hecho de saber que había una tormenta haya afuera le hacía mantenerse despierto, amaba verlas, escucharlas y sentir el frio del agua chocar contra su piel. Si por el afuera ahora mismo se encontraría afuera empapándose completamente. Pero claro su madre no lo dejaba.

A su mente vino un vago recuerdo de él y su hermano mayor jugando baja la lluvia futbol soccer, había sido sin duda muy divertido, eran de esos recuerdos fugases que asaltaban la mente y te hacían desear regresar el tiempo para vivirlos nuevamente con esa persona tan importante para ti.

–Yuuichi~–susurro entrecerrando sus ojos levantándose del lugar de donde estaba con desgano, mañana tenia escuela y tenía que acostarse a dormir quisiera o no. Retiro su playera exponiendo su blanco y trabajado abdomen le verdad le encantaba dormir sin camisa, era un habito que se había creado desde que tenía memoria.

Un gran relámpago ilumino su habitación mientras en su cara una mueca de satisfacción surcaba sus labios, sabía que en seguida venia un gran trueno que haría que toda el cielo retumbara. Tras aquel instante se disponía a tirarse en su cama para dormir y lograr descansar tanto como pudiera, porque hasta el era humano y sentía el gran agotamiento que dejaba los entrenamientos que el entrenador kidou les hacia realizar diariamente. Aunque era obvio no lo demostraba con nadie.

Suspiro sentándose en su cama para recostarse casi al instante cerrando los ojos forzadamente para intentar descansar, pero aun así con todo el cansancio que tenia encima había algo que no lo dejaba dormir. Se dio vuelta nuevamente buscando alguna posición que lograra hacerlo caer en brazos de Morfeo mas aquello al parecer era imposible.

Los minutos pasaron y la tormenta tornaba un tinte cada vez más violento al tiempo que el poco a poco conciliaba el sueño con dificultad. Sus parpados lentamente se cerraron, inclusive al punto de lograr divisar la oscuridad del relajante sueño, más un sonido exasperante proveniente de su escritorio lo descoloco por completo.

Chasqueo lo dientes molesto, tratando de ignorar el ruido del aparato que estaba sonando fuertemente para causarle un dolor de cabeza. Con pocas ganas se volvió a levantar, alcanzando rápidamente el celular que no dejaba de vibrar en señal de una nueva llamada entrante. Surco sus labios al ver que el aparato entre sus manos era perteneciente a su capitán y su mirada se afilo al ver el número que marcaba la pantalla.

– ¿Bueno?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Froto sus ojos con total pesadez, su cuerpo le dolía y lo sentía demasiado pesado para su gusto, un bostezo salió de sus labios parpadeando varias veces al ver al pelirosa que hace unos momentos dormía a su lado de perfil en la cama. Soltó un bufido algo molesto y a un adormecido.

–Superior venga dormir–le espeto kariya en un leve murmullo casi como si cantara la respuesta. Kirino volteo su rostro enredando mejor sus piernas en las sabanas que era lo único que cubría ambos cuerpos, sonrió suavemente removiendo el flequillo del menor en forma de disculpa,

–lo siento Masaki hago una llamada importante–suspiro dejando el teléfono de lado observando la ventana y ver como las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban frenéticamente en el vidrio. Suspiro pesadamente; ahora que lo pensaba discutir con alguien por celular no era tan placentero después de haber tenido sexo con tu pareja. –Duerme Masaki…

–No puedo si no me abraza–inflo las mejillas el menor, kirino volvió a sonreír sin poder creer que ese niño fastidioso fuera tan indefenso y berrinchudo en ese momento. Y Ne se diga cuando se trataba de sexo, sabia provocarlo y volverlo completamente loco.

–Espérame un momento Kariya–le indicó el pelirosa mientras señalaba el celular con una de sus manos y destapaba la bocina para seguir con la plática que sostenía. Kariya bufo indignado colgándose de cuello dejando expuesto su cuerpo lleno de chupetones y moretones producto de las relaciones "salvajes" que habían tenido.

–Apúrese superior kirino – susurro Masaki mordiendo el oído del pelirosa para volver a envolverse en las sabanas ignorando los regaños que su superior le fuera hacer. Kirino rio por lo bajo para volver a fruncir el ceño al recordar la molesta llamada que hacía.

– _¿Entonces por que tienes el celular de Takuto, Tsurugi?–le cuestiono el pelirosa por el celular frunciendo el ceño levemente._

Suspiro, hace poco se había levantado percatándose de la tormenta que se había desatado afuera, y por lo mismo se había preocupado demasiado por su mejor amigo ¡y cómo no! Shindou le tenía un miedo espantoso a las tormentas, truenos y rayos y el solo ver el clima de afuera lo hacían preocuparse en exceso por eso decidió llamar para verificar que estuviera bien. Porque a pesar de todo, de que saliera con kariya y de que no estuviera con Shindou como antes ; nunca cambiare el hecho de la preocupación que sentía por él ni en 100 años más.

–_Solo digamos que el capitán me pidió cuidarlo–le espeto el pelimorado por el otro lado de la línea.–Además Takuto no puede contestar en este momento…está muy ocupado como usted con Misaki ya sabe superior–mintió con burla imaginado la cara de cólera que el pelirosa debió haber puesto. Kirino solo suspiro sintiendo como un peso se liberaba dentro de sí. –Superior ¿sigue ahí?–volvió a preguntar el ojiambar expectante por la respuesta del de coletas._

–_Me has quitado un peso de encima–confeso kirino recargando su rostro en sus piernas– ¿Entonces Takuto está bien no?_

– _¿Por que no debería estarlo?–cuestiono nuevamente sin entender del todo de que hablaba el chico por el teléfono._

–_Olvídalo si está contigo está bien…eso quiero creer…_

–_sigo sin entenderlo superior…–espeto Tsurugi algo contrariado por no entender lo que decía el defensa._

–_Veraz no sé si Takuto este dormido o algo así…–indico el de ojos turquesa sonriendo al ver la ventana– y no es que los quisiera interrumpir kyousuke…lo que sucede es que estaba preocupado, veraz Shindou le tiene un miedo terrible a los truenos, se paraliza de tan solo oírlos de hecho pensé que se encontraba a un en la escuela por eso llame pero si está contigo creo que debe está bien ¿no?–susurro casi lo último, en parte se sentía inútil por el hecho de no haber sido él quien socorriera a Shindou, pero quería creer que podía confiárselo al pelimorado.–¿Tsurugi? ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?– Pregunto rápidamente al no tener respuesta de parte de la otra línea. Suspiro al escuchar el sonido de llamada finalizada mirando al menor que dormía nuevamente en su cama. _

–Shindou…me pregunto… si estarás bien–soltó en el aire volviéndose acomodar debajo de las sabanas mientras sus manos atraían al menor posesivamente de sus caderas. Lo único que podría calmarlo en esos momentos era el olor y sensación de tener a Masaki cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía debajo del escritorio redondo tapando sus oídos y con su cuerpo encorvado, de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas de impotencia y miedo al escuchar cada estruendo del cielo.

–Me tocara pasar la noche aquí–resoplo para el mismo haciéndose la idea del escenario más probable para él.–Después de todo nadie vendrá a buscarme y menos bajo una tormenta como esta…– sollozo nuevamente limpiando sus lagrimas con sus manos, lleno de coraje consigo mismo por no superar algo tan simple como un fenómeno climático tan natural. Pero no era su culpa nunca lo fue: _desde niño tuvo que soportar siempre todo eso solo, sin nadie que lo abrazara o le dijera que que era un simple sonido que las nubes hacían, tal vez si se lo hubieran explicado desde niño no hubiera desarrollado ese pavor y trauma…_

Su cuerpo se volvió a estremecer mientras sus pupilas se dirigían a la puerta dilatándose por completo al escuchar el fuerte ruido de las puertas del club abriéndose. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero sentía que su mente le jugaba ilusiones que era imposible creer. Un resplandeciente relámpago y un fuerte aire golpeando su rostro acompaño la acción del chico pelimorado que entraba al lugar completamente empapado, con la piyama puesta y descalzo. Shindou se tallo los ojos con fuerza ¿ese era? ¿Podía ser? No definitivamente su mente estaba mal, pero si era su mente ¿Por qué lo visualizaba a él precisamente? Si. Aceptaba que de un tiempo para acá la atracción y tensión entre ambos era muy obvia, en exceso. Y él no había podio negar después de aquel beso que el delantero le había robado hace días. Es más el hecho de que Tsurugi se haya llevado su móvil solo lo había interpretado como un acto desesperado del menor para llamar su atención, pero por consiguiente se suponía que Tsurugi no tenia manera de enterarse que el estaba ahí y…mucho menos de su temor a las tormentas.

Todo tenía que ser una ilusión…una ilusión que su corazón muy en el fondo quería que fuera real.

–Tsu…–iba a pronunciar con un leve anhelo de que aquella visualización fuera real, aunque realmente Shindou no guardaba muchas esperanzas. Más claro no puedo hacerlo al volver encogerse debajo del escritorio pro el trueno ensordecedor que azoto después del relámpago que había deslumbrado la ciudad hace segundos.

El ruido de las puertas cerrándose de nuevo, de unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él y de gotas cayendo en el piso lo hicieron querer abrir los ojos, más algo, ese algo conocido como temor lo detenía.

Su cuerpo se sintió húmedo, a su nariz llego el leve olor de la lluvia recién caída del cielo mezclada con el de viento y tierra mojada, su cuerpo se tenso al sentirse preso de unos fuertes brazos que lo enredaban en un protector abrazo.

–Takuto…–susurro el pelimorado sobre su cabeza, apretándolo lo más que podía sobre su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar nunca más de sus brazos. Shindou parpadeo, cerró los ojos y finalmente se percato de lo que sucedía. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y su cuerpo se relajo lo suficiente para olvidarse un poco del azotador clima de afuera que lo apresaba en el temor.

–Kyousuke–le resoplo por instinto el mayor.

–Shindou cállate y déjame hablarte– Le ordeno el delantero. Shindou se mordió la lengua en espera de lo que le diría el chico menor.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, un silencio que solo provocaba que el mayor se retorciera en cada choque del cielo y que lograba como efecto en cadena que Shindou se aferrara mas a él. Tsurugi chasqueo los dientes. Definitivamente nunca se le darían las palabras…Es más las acciones era su punto fuerte, le gustaba mil veces actuar antes que hablar y la prueba era el hecho de que se encontraba en ese momento ahí. No supo como llego descalzo con una playera de resaque blanca cubriendo su pecho y su pijama que recién se había puesto cuando el peli rosado le había dicho el motivo de su llamada, no le había tomado ni dos segundo salir corriendo del lugar en busca del castaño capitán. Pero en cambio, ahora y en ese momento al parecer pasarían horas antes de que lograra hablar o expresar lo que sentía.

–No tengas miedo a las tormentas Takuto…–susurro al fin el delantero con un suspiro. Shindou le miro interrogante acomodándose mejor entre el chico para quedar en una posición más cómoda, mas al ver sus ojos solo puedo lograr desviar su mirada.

–Eso es imposible kyousuke– Le respondió con rapidez el estratega con nerviosismo. Un nuevo trueno sonó y como niño pequeño se volvió aferrar al pelimorado el cual sonrió con melancolía y nostalgia.

–Sabe yo pienso que no debe temerles, yo las amo…–alego mirando a otro lado mientras acariciaba sutilmente el cabello castaño del capitán– Son como la pasión de dos amantes…Takuto tu…tu eres como mi tormenta por eso…por no les temas. –resoplo con un tono bajo. Shindou contuvo el aliento.

– ¿Yo? No te entiendo… ¿Que tiene de bueno una tormenta?–cuestiono sin comprender nada. El delantero sonrió.

–Las tormentas Takuto son como la pasión dos amantes…– Volvió a repetir con algo de nostalgia en sus palabras–Son la pasión…la pasión de vivir, intensas, fuertes, a veces aterradoras y con tremendos destellos de luz que nacen por todas partes, que mueven, que retumban en todo lugar…Tu Takuto fuiste una tormenta para mi…–Suspiro nuevamente al percatarse que el pianista se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, no supo cómo pero lo hizo. Kyousuke solo sonrió acomodándolo mejor para bajar hasta sus labios y depositar un suave beso en ellos.–Duerma bien capitán…–susurro de nuevo mirando hacia el frente mientras lentamente caía recargado en la pared cerca del escritorio, acompañando a Takuto a los brazos de Morfeo…Bueno a Shindou lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

–Gracias…Kyousuke–Resoplo el pianista removiendo su cabeza en el cuerpo del chico con una sonrisa en su rostro ignorando por completo las fuertes golpees de afuera.

Porque a partir de ese día Shindou había descubierto que no estaba solo…y que nunca más debía temerle a una tormenta de nuevo.

_**Fin**_

*kyousuke llega a donde Shindou y se queda dormido con el en brazos

*le explica por que ama las tormentas…~

Fin.


End file.
